I miss you
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: Beyond Birthday & L lawliet... pensamientos y acciones durante el tiempo en que L conocio a B... en la Wammy s House... y lo que sentia B cuando L se marchaba a resolver un nuevo caso.


**-¿Por qué… hay dos, como nosotros?- **dijo un chico de cabellera negra, medio peinado, ojos color sangre, playera blanca, y pantalones de mezclilla… o si, ese era Beyond Birthday

**-Bueno… el todo el mundo siempre va a haber alguien parecido a ti- **dijo otro chico muy parecido a Beyond pero con el cabello más desordenado. Y si… este era L.

**-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- **pregunto de nuevo Beyond.

**-No podía dejarte en la calle… solo- **contesto L.

**-¡Pero esto es ilógico… tu ni siquiera me conoces… deja de ayudarme!- **dijo Beyond.

**-… Es que siento que te conozco- **dijo L… Beyond se sorprendió mucho al oír las palabras de L que abrió más sus ojos.

**-Tal vez… pero- **dijo Beyond pero fue interrumpido por L… quien se acercó demasiado a su cara.

**-Deja de quejarte- **dijo y luego se separó de Beyond.

**-…- **Beyond no dijo nada… se puso tan nervioso que no le pudo reclamar nada.

**-Como sea... Deberías darme las gracias… después de todo yo te encontré vagando por las calles- **dijo L. Beyond frunció el ceño **–Que tal si te ponemos un nombre, que tal B-**

**-¡NO!- **grito Beyond.

**-B…- **dijo L…. Beyond lo miro de nuevo.

**-¿Qué?- **contesto groseramente Beyond… ante el nombre.

**-Debes de seguir mis órdenes…- **dijo fríamente L.

**-¡Maldito! /&/%#(/&)?=)(/%&%$)(=)/&%"%$/&- **susurro Beyond.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**TIEMPO DESPUES **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Oye voy a salir por un tiempo, no estaré durante un mes o más tiempo… no sé. Tal vez dure más tiempo fuera… claro no puedes ir, lo siento- **dijo L… entrando a la sala d estar donde se encontraba Beyond, quien al escuchar lo que dijo, solo asintió y salió corriendo a su habitación **–B…- **dijo L al verlo correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**EN LA HABITACION DE BEYOND**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Oye no creo que sea tan malo… no es para siempre después de todo, Beyond- **dijo L… mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba Beyond metido en las sabanas.

**-…- **Beyond no contesto nada…

**-B- **dijo L… después de unos 2 segundos tomo las sabanas y las alzo hasta poder ver a Beyond.

**-¡Waaah! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- **grito Beyond…

Después Beyond tomo una parte de su sabana… pero L también… entonces comenzaron a jalar la sabana hasta que L jalo más duro, provocando que Beyond se acercara a él.

**-¿Por qué haces esto?- **pregunto L.

Beyond se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero después soltó la sabana y bajo la mirada.

**-…- **Beyond no le contestaba a L.

**-…- **L mordió su dedo pulgar y después dijo **–Perdóname… por no estar contigo- **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**DÍAS DESPUES**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beyond se encontraba solo en su habitación, con la luz apagada, sentado en su cama, y con su sabana que lo cubría todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**TIEMPO DESPUES**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L se encontraba en el centro de investigación, resolviendo casos muy importantes, cuando recordó algo… más bien a alguien…

**-B… que estará haciendo ahora-**

**FLASHBACK**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L entro a la habitación de Beyond… entro y recorrió con la vista la habitación hasta encontrar a Beyond sobre su cama, sentado y con su frente pegada en la pared.

**-¿B?- **pregunto L.

**-…- **Beyond no contesto nada así que L decidió seguir hablándole.

**-B… llevas aquí 6 días sin salir a comer… solo sales al baño… ¿Qué pasa?- **dijo L.

**-…- **Beyond volteo a verlo, pero L fue rápido y tomo a Beyond de la cara con sus dos manos **-…- **Beyond no dijo nada de nuevo pero, se sorprendió tanto que abrió sus ojos demasiado grandes.

Pero de repente L apretó sus mejillas con sus manos. Y después jalo su cabeza hacia adelante.

**-…!- **Beyond no dijo nada de nuevo, pero le había dolido.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- **volvió a preguntar el detective.

**-…- **Beyond solo se sobaba su cuello… después L alzo la manga de la playera de Beyond… y acerco su cara a el codo de Beyond… para inspeccionar que no tuviera lesiones.

**-¿?- **Beyond no sabía que decir ante el comportamiento del detective.

Después de "inspeccionar" el codo de Beyond… lo soltó, pero después abrió el cuello de la playera y se asomó… para revisar…

**-… Oye, que crees que estás haciendo- **dijo Beyond.

**-Solo estoy revisando que estés bien- **contesto el detective.

Después L tiro a Beyond a la cama y le dio vuelta… para que así Beyond quedara boca abajo.

L levanto la playera de Beyond por la espalda y "reviso". L estaba sobre Beyond.

**-… Oye deja de hacer eso… es vergonzoso- **

**-… Pero que dices, si tienes un hermoso y perfecto cuerpo- **dijo L.

**-…- **Beyond se sorprendió ante la declaración de L.

**-…- **De repente L mordió la oreja de Beyond.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?- **pregunto Beyond.

**-Nada solo quería comprobar algo- **dijo tranquilamente L.

**-¡Porque!- **grito Beyond.

**-¿Por qué… qué?- **pregunto extrañado L… al ver que Beyond no contestaba decidió levantarse, la pose ya lo estaba incomodando. Beyond hizo lo mismo.

**-¿Por qué siempre me dejas solo?- **pregunto Beyond.

**-Es… solo que… tengo miedo a herirte- **contesto L.

**-…- **Beyond se sorprendió de nuevo… Beyond se le quedo viendo a L durante unos segundos.

**-…- **De repente Beyond comenzó a llorar pero rápidamente cubrió su cara con ambas manos… L solo veía divertido la escena que presenciaba **-… ¿Acaso el gran Beyond está llorando?- **pregunto divertido L.

**-Claro que no… es solo que me entro algo al ojo… eso es todo- **dijo Beyond.

**-Como digas-**

Se miraron unos segundos, pero luego Beyond bajo la mirada y habló.

**-…L-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-…- **Beyond subió la mirada para poder ver a los ojos a L **–Prométeme que no me vuelvas a dejar solo… otra vez-**

**-…- **L no dijo nada… pero se sorprendió por lo dicho de parte de Beyond… L tomo con su mano derecha la mejilla de Beyond… y pego su frente con la de Beyond **–Te lo prometo- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y FIN… como les pareció… espero les haya gustado… la historia no fue hecha por mi si no por alguien que no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llama… pero me gustó tanto su fic que decidí publicarlo aquí en fanfiction… bien si quieren buscarlo esta en YouTube con el nombre: L X BB I miss you…. Pero esta en japonés… así que decidí escribirlo en español… espero les guste… bueno adiós… **


End file.
